Behind Bars
by Akanesi
Summary: REPOSTED: All my Prison Break one-shots are contained within. I will not be writing anything else for this fandom, but feedback is still greatly loved.
1. 26 Lines, Not Enough Words

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Convicts. They really are all human.

**Rating: **K+

**

* * *

**

Death

Since Michael was a child, he and Linc have been surrounded by death.

**Unlucky**

Linc's always been unlucky. Or maybe he's never known the right people.

**Blueberry**

Every Sunday, he promised. If only he could have kept it.

**Bruises**

That was something he was well acquainted with. Especially when his Daddy got drunk and started throwing himself around.

**Dirty**

Was something that was shouted at him in the street. He just called then rednecks and pretended not to care.

**Snatch**

His dad taught him. Bump. Search. Find. Get. All in the space of a few seconds. But there's no such thing as a perfect mark.

**Rehab**

That was what was shared with him. Not a name.

**Ink**

That was all he needed. But he was right, it wouldn't show people.

**Madness**

It was like everyone around him had gone mad, or maybe just he had.

**Love**

She'd always loved Linc but with the gun pointed at her she decided she'd have to rethink her options.

**God**

He saved him in the end. But he could only save his body, not his soul.

**Belly**

He just wanted to touch her belly. To feel the heartbeat. But he was never going to get that chance.

**Rescue**

He needed it big time. But after his dad tried three times he gave up.

**Con**

A word he despised. But now he was one. And he was starting to feel for them.

**Jam**

Maybe that gun jammed for a reason, yes. But he couldn't think of one.

**Pain**

Something he's got used to over the years. But too much of a good thing… And losing a hand hurts.

**Family**

He finally got to be with them. And he got away.

**Large**

That's what this plot is. Its way bigger than anything he can imagine.

**Knife**

That's all she can think about as the soldier approaches her chair.

**Withdrawal**

It's not a nice place to be. And Haywire doesn't help.

**Shock**

That's the main feeling when Mahone pulls the gun on him.

**Go**

He really wanted to go. And he finally met someone that let him have his wish.

**Shank**

When Scofield pulled the shank on him, he was angry. Afterwards he felt stupid. Stupid to have trusted a con.

**Fear**

That was what drove him to it. He didn't want T-bag to take the glory for ending his life… So he did it himself.

**Blood**

That was all he could see as he was carried away. Away from his daughter. Away from his home.

**Ending**

As I hold the cross and raise my gun I pray to God for my salvation. Tell my wife and kids I love them.

* * *

**Review(s):**

_**Divinely Ethereal**'s review:_

Heh, almost missed this. Liked the way it started and ended with death. It conveyed the angst and sense of despair that all the characters must have felt at one point or the other.

_**TheYummyPencil**'s review:_

Lovely and original! Although for some of the 'lines' I wasn't sure who you were talking about! :-)


	2. A Different Person

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** What if Sarah had reached the ship in time? What if they had all gone off into the sunset together? Sarah's POV.

**Rating: **K

**

* * *

**

We ran. We ran so far. Away from civilisation. Away from life. Away from each other. It took me too long to realise how wrong I'd been. Because we should have stayed. We should have helped. We should have tried. Instead we ran off into the sunset. The three of us. And when I looked back it was painful. Because we could have helped them all. We could have uncovered the conspiracy and we could have saved all those lives. Because there are no good guys in this. There are no bad guys. There are just soldiers. Trying to get by. And I thought I had everyone I really cared about. But I was wrong. Because I care about the people. The people with the everyday lives that I wish I could have. The people who are innocent in all this. The people who are just trying to go through life and survive. The ones that I should have helped and I didn't. Because I didn't want to be that person. The person I am and the person I used to be. Because that just led me to heart break and emptiness. I cut myself off from the world and told myself I knew how to save him. But the truth. I can't even save myself.


	3. Always Running

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Michael thinks about his brother and their life together.

**Rating: **K

**

* * *

**

My brother. The guide. The safety net. The one that always kept me out of trouble. When we were young and he got sent to juve I hated him. Hated him for leaving. For leaving me. And it was his fault. He was the one that stole. He was the one that assaulted. He was the one that dealt drugs. He was the one who did the crimes but I was the one that suffered for them. One home after another. Always moving on. Never staying long. I hated that kind of life. I couldn't form friendships. I couldn't make connections with the people around me because tomorrow they might be gone. And I liked most of the homes. There were only a few that I really wanted to leave. But those ones we stayed in the longest. It was like Linc was only trying to be good when we were somewhere I hated. I know this couldn't have been true but at the time I hated him for it. I thought he was being deliberately unkind and I was suffering. I've always suffered for his mistakes. Right from our childhood up to Fox River. I put myself in prison. Gave myself a criminal record. Anything could have happened to me in there. I could have been killed. The way I got through it then was by saying that when I broke him out of here everything would be fine. When we get out, we'll find something better and we'll be a family again. But I couldn't wipe the slate clean. All my hopes and dreams were destroyed by my brother.

I try hard to forgive him. But sometimes it's hard not to hate him and the life he's given me. And for that I hate myself. Because hating your own brother is a sin. But sometimes it's hard. Especially when I look at Sarah's picture.


	4. Boy Of Destruction

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** LJ's life has been torn apart, but will he tear apart Linc's? Mike's POV.

**Rating: **T

**

* * *

**

He's just a kid. Too young to be mixed up in all of this. He's sixteen years old and accused of a murder he didn't commit. No one should have to endure that.

He started out okay I guess, but when his dad went on death row and I, his uncle, went to prison for five years, things took their toll. He started dealing and got caught. He could have ended up in Fox River. That would have been the end of it all. The plan. Everything. He would have hung around me and that would have attracted unwanted attention as he was good looking. And I would have to defend him. With Burrows in a separate part of the yard and none of the PI workers used to doing one way favours, it would have all gone out the window.

And when we failed to rescue him from the clutches of Mahone. It was looking like the kid was going to rot in a prison for all eternity. And then later when he was captured by The Company, Linc tried to pull off a hundred rescue attempts but none of them worked.

I can tell you that the boy is very good at getting captured but he was almost killed. And that would have destroyed Linc.

**

* * *

**

Review(s):

_**TheYummyPencil**'s review:_

I am on a mission to review all the worthy PB fics, one author at a time! Another good one. Although I feel like it didn't have as much of a direction (therefore an impact) as the others. But still a great insight into Michael's perspective on his nephew.

And it kind of sucks that Michael and LJ have virtually no scenes together and that we've never really seen their interaction post-prison. Hey! Maybe YOU could do something cute and chummy for them. It looks like you're more into angst, but I know you could do a kick ass Family fic...


	5. Emptiness

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** LJ's life has been torn apart, but will he tear apart Linc's? Mike's POV.

**Rating: **K+

**

* * *

**

It's hard. Looking in the, mirror every day. Knowing what I've done. How many people are dead or have had their lives ruined because of me. And they were good people. People who didn't deserved to be shot or tortured. People who deserved to live out their life in peace and happiness. If there is such a thing. People who trusted me and I let them down. I left them behind. I abandoned them to their deaths.

And some mornings I can't look at myself for fear that I won't see myself looking back. I'll just see a husk. An empty shell. I will have withdrawn into myself to keep sane. To keep away from all the memories. That hurt. And sometimes it's not just that.

Sometimes I want to scream.

* * *

**Review(s):**

_**TheYummyPencil**'s review:_

I love how most of your summaries are 'So and so THINKS on So and so.' It shows that you're writing something in depth and meaningful. You must really love the show otherwise you wouldn't know the characters so well!

And now I feel like a review-stalker so I will give your fics a rest and go to bed. Good job all around.

_**Divinely Ethereal**'s review:_

Wow, just love your Michael angst! And I'm so glad it does not include Sara; she just ruins his character nowadays.


	6. Good In You

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Michael thinks on the subject of T-bag.

**Rating: **T

**

* * *

**

You were the first thing in my way. The first problem. And since then I've always viewed you as such. An obstacle to be overcome. A rival. Someone to play with and beat. I know I'll always win though. You're stronger, but I've got the brains. And you let anger rule you. You let yourself get carried away. You let your guard down. That was how you got caught by The Company. That was how you got caught by Bellick. You think I don't know about that but I do. Bellick told me. I was surprised at first. I guess I still am. Because I can never ask you. I can never find out what was going through your head when you went to see Susan and found out she had run. What was going through your head when you smashed the flowers against the counter? What you thought when you actually found her? And what the hell she's doing, still alive?

When I stuck your hand to the floor I knew it wasn't the end. We'd meet again. We'd keep meeting until one of us backs out or dies. I can't back out and I know you never will.

When I saw you walking across the Sona prison courtyard, I must admit I felt a flicker of fear. A flicker of hope. I'm not alone anymore, I thought. Sure, there was Bellick the slave or Mahone, the drug addict and the man who killed my father but you were the only one I'd ever been fully truthful with, the only one I'd ever actually known. And I haven't known you that well. Bellick wouldn't tell me anything about your personal files. Although I heard rumours in Fox River after the riot. But I didn't hear it with my own ears so I don't know if it's true. That's the excuse I tell myself when you do something awful and I ignore it: you had a troubled childhood. But I also use the excuse when I help you: you don't mean the things you do, you were just brought up that way. The only real reason I feel pity for you was that I knew what a bad childhood could be like and I had a fairly smooth one.

So when you come to me and ask if you could come with us on the escape and say that even though you said to Whistler and Mahone you would tell on them if they didn't let you come, you wouldn't if I didn't want you. I said yes because that tiny, lingering doubt won't go away.

That there is some good in you.

* * *

**Review(s):**

_**Divinely Ethereal**'s review:_

Now this here is a jewel. I just loved the last line. Well done!

_**Mandala Morgaine**'s review:_

Hey, Vic, that was awesome! I'm really digging the ones you do on T-bag. Not many people think of his humanity, so it's a relief that you do! Make another!

_**MJ**'s review:_

How come you didn't get many reviews? This is bloody brilliant! One thing though: You gotta give T-Bag more credit for cleverness; I mean, he did fool Michael with the map and the money after all, right?

_**csigurl-101**'s review:_

For something so short, that was amazing! Keep up the good writing!


	7. Hurt

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** A short piece about Michael and his plan.

**Rating: **K+

**

* * *

**

"_I'll take care of it."_

So many things went wrong. So many people died because of what I'd done. They didn't need to die but because I was sloppy they did and my conscience is heavy with countless deaths. Everything that could have gone wrong did.

Firstly, the bleachers. He hadn't planned to have a child molester on his back from day 1. And then he couldn't get near the bleachers or his key. As soon as he sat down again and got to work they were back. When he finally got the key, it was taken from him.

He looked for it. And it couldn't have been on the table, in plain sight, could it. Oh no, it had to be in Maytag's fist, and he had to be found there. And he was given a toothpick as a weapon!

He might have been more sympathetic to Maytag, over the following weeks he learned to have pity for all of T-bag's sidekicks; if he knew what was going to happen to Maytag then he would have surely done something, no one deserves to die from stab wounds to the chest in the arms of their rival.

But he had the key, and he got to work, in his lonely cell, with T-bag whispering obscenities up to him. The key fitted perfectly. The first part of the plan was complete. But it had taken much longer than expected.

Secondly, the pills. The day before the riot was when C-note got them. But he had seen me in T-bag's cell and thought I was a redneck. Yet another thing had gone wrong. Without that Pugnac there would be no escaping the fact that the doctor would figure out that I did not have diabetes. I had to get up to that infirmary to get Insulin shots to have access to the drainage system.

After the riot though, everyone thought I had killed Maytag. The whites accepted it because they thought I was trying to get T-bag's attention and the blacks accepted it because they thought I had killed one of the enemy and they welcomed me. The Pugnac was there in time. The doctor seemed a little wary though. But I was so relieved. Everything was riding on that bunch of pills.

Thirdly, Abruzzi. I relied on him to get transport and in return I would give him Fibonacci. But he couldn't wait and he was asking me, where is Fibonacci, but all I could see were the sheers around my toes. I couldn't tell him. If I did everything I'd done would have been for nothing. But he was counting to three and every bone in my body screamed at me to tell him.

Limping. Pain. COs. Pain. Swearing. Pain. Gasping. Pain. Questions. I didn't want to lie to you and you didn't make me. But I was disfigured for life, but what's a few toes compared to your brother's life.

Then things go from bad to worse. I need Sucre on board, so I pretend to hide a cell phone. Sucre doesn't talk when he's challenged by Bellick but requests a cell transfer. The new cellie stops the plan. Haywire thinks that anyone planning an escape should be told on. Abruzzi threatens again. But protects me from T-bag. I've got Abruzzi in but Haywire never sleeping is a big problem.

I needed to get rid of Haywire. And Sucre coming back to the side helped. If I didn't then all the planning would have been for nothing. Because there is no way that Haywire will join the team.

I tried asking and scarring him into moving and I had been dreading what would happen if he refused. I'd never been one for self harm. I've always had plenty of people to do that for me. Smashing my head against the bars was not a good experience. But it worked. Sucre was back in my cell and Bellick was not happy.

"_Someone's going to get hurt."_


	8. Look And Remember

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Michael ponders why those around him really stay. They're all gonna die in the end.

**Rating: **K+

**

* * *

**

So this is what it comes down to: doing someone else's dirty work. Killing, condemning and hurting on behalf of others. We're locked up in this warehouse and if we don't obey we get thrown behind bars. No one who has never been in prison; no one who hasn't tasted the smell of death inside the four walls that are your boundaries on this earth could understand our fear; the total bone crushing dread of being put behind walls for fifteen years with no freedom; no escape. Just the day by day routine that never changes; never ends. The chill of the air flowing through your bones and the screams of dieing criminals; freezing your body and turning your very essence to ice.

And everything's so confusing. I don't understand how Linc couldn't have seen that the head in the box wasn't Sara; but why would he lie? What could he hope to gain from deceiving his own brother about the death of his love? And I, in my heart, truly don't believe that Sara is here. Why would she stick around? Why would she have any loyalty to me?

She's the only one without a reason. The rest of us are doing it to stay out of prison but she has no sentence against her. She was first exonerated by Kellerman and then I confessed to the murder she committed. I carry her charges; she doesn't have to stay. Why does she? Why would she want to stay with me?

And my brother; he has a son; he could have a future with LJ and Sofia. But he chooses to stay with me time and again. Even if my aim is revenge and will ultimately lead to someone's grave. I know we're brothers and everyone thinks that he owes me something because of what I went through. But the truth is I don't want him to owe me anything; because that's just another responsibility I have to fulfil; another person I have to console when their loved ones die; another man who won't make it out alive; and another death on my shoulders.

But I feel so sorry for all of them: Sucre will probably never hold his child again, Bellick will never be truly free of the experiences he suffered whilst in Sona and Alex has lost everything that matters to him. I will do my utmost to help Alex gain his revenge because I know what's it's like to lose someone, even though I didn't; I thought I had. And he has for real. He has seen the photos, got the call; he knows for sure that he will never hold his son in his arms again, never see his happy smile or hear his laugh. Wasted years, I think. When did Alex spend time with his son? When did he get to know Cam? When did he think to remember his voice or his face or how he used to walk? When do any of us really think to look at the people around us and remember?

None of us are immortal. So why do we think we are?


	9. Mafia Man

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Thinking on the subject of Abbruzi and T-bag, Michael starts to feel guilty.

**Rating: **K+

**

* * *

**

He was the man I really needed on my side. The one that could make the whole plan work. The one that could get us the transportation to make us disappear. To make us invisible. But I had to have something he wanted. He was in jail. The only thing he could want was the guy who put him there. And as far as I knew, Fibonacci was innocent. I knew that people were going to have their lives ruined by the escape but I won't deliberately send a man to his death. I had to make John trust me so that he would do whatever I asked him and think that I was going to give him Fibonacci when we were out. I wouldn't though. I don't kill.

He didn't exactly warm to me though. He wanted Fibonacci strait up and I didn't deliver. He cut off my toes. It was the most painful experience I've ever been through. There was a just a red haze and then nothing. I thought I had died.

When he finally said yes, we were far behind on schedule. He got the plane and we got out. But then he did something that I hated; he condemned a man without killing him. T-bag. There was no way he was going to get away with only one hand and bleeding heavily. None of us approved but what could we do. We parted ways and I was glad to be rid of him. But now he's dead I can't help but look back and wonder if I have helped him. Could I have tried to make him better?


	10. Monster

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** A short peice about T-bag and his feelings, mostly about Susan.

**Rating: **K+

**

* * *

**

"_Do you love me? Or could you learn to…in time?"_

As soon as he said it, he knew the answer. There was no way she was going to take him back. Not after everything that he'd done. Not after she knew. But still when the words came it was like ice against his skin. And in that moment he loved her and hated her. If such a thing was possible. She cared for her children and didn't want them to come to any harm. That was why she turned him away. But he loved her. And she could change him. She'd had so many chances already to change him. And she didn't, wouldn't and that hurt.

Because there was a time when she loved him. Long ago. Longer than the memories go back to. He's trained himself over the years to forget the past. He had to, what with an abusive father and a dead mother. He taught himself to think of the present and worry about the future. But he regretted it. So much.

If he hadn't made the mistakes. If he hadn't been landed with that family. Maybe everything would be different. Maybe he would never have met Susan. He had picked her out as another target after all. Another target. Just another target. But maybe he would have met her anyway; maybe their paths were designed to cross. And if things had been that way, maybe he would be sitting with her now, with her children, eating, laughing and living life, instead of rotting in this hell hole.

He still hasn't sorted through his emotions for her though, it's too painful. She was the only memory that stuck. He loved her because she was her. She was bright and beautiful and clever. She lit up his world and made it all make sense. But he hated her because she had a chance and turned it down, he loved her and she turned him away and most of all was her betrayal. She was the one that called the police. She was the one that turned him in and she was the one that spat at him like a common rat. And he was wrong, she didn't care, she never cared. And all he wants to do is get his hands and wrap them around her throat and to take what's his, because it's his right.

But he didn't. He had ample chance. He could have killed her and her children right there, right then, like so many others before them but he didn't, because he would have felt disgust… with himself. He knew he would not get the pure ecstasy from killing them. Because he cared. He loved her. He didn't want to hurt her.

So he ran. And ten miles away he stopped the car. He sat in his seat and lifted the phone to his ear. Silent tears were coursing down his cheeks. He wanted to die. He felt hollow and empty and nothing was right in the world.

He wanted to change but no one would let him. Not his father, abusing him every night, forcing him to work, to learn, to become a freak. Not his mother, who died, his father slamming her skull in with a wrench while he sat next door listening. Not his neighbours who brought him back to the hell hole after he ran away. Not the counsellor, who talked with him after his father's death, who seemed shocked that he was happy. Not the doctors at the children's home, who didn't believe him and told him to stop making up stories. Not Susan, who was marked out as a victim, became a lover, rescued him from the brink of oblivion and crushed him with murderer like efficiency.

And when he went to Fox River, everyone knew who he was. What he was. There was no escaping it. The guards looked down on him. The other inmates were disgusted with him. He had no chose to be T-bag in prison. So he dropped 'Theo' and became a tough prison con. Willing to do anything to protect himself.

Outside the walls he had been bad. But inside, he was a monster.

"_Hello. I'd like to report a kidnapping."_

* * *

**Review(s):**

_**TheYummyPencil**'s review:_

It is actually criminal (no pun intended) that all the really dumb Prison Break fics get loads of reviews while genius little one-shots like yours go unnoticed. You really know how to get into poor Teddy's mind, huh? I'm now inspired to post my own PB fic thanks to you! Another great one...

_**Divinely Ethereal**'s review:_

How come this didn't get many reviews? Do people on this site hate Teddy that much? Anyway, this was heart-wrenchingly brilliant. "Bad Blood" has got to be one of my all time favourite episodes.

Thanks for writing these angsty little one-shots. It was a pleasure to read them. If, in future, you were to write a Mahone-centric fic, then I'd be more than delighted to read it. I just love Alex!


	11. Releasing Evil

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Michael's thoughts about the world.

**Rating: **K+

**

* * *

**

Something's not right. With the way I look. With the way my brain works. I see the logical solutions. But they always seem to end up with someone getting hurt. With someone dieing. Someone I care about. Someone I put where they are today. In their grave.

I look over the plan. And there's nothing wrong with it. It's perfect. Everything's been done. Everything's been accounted for. All the corners. The twists and bends. The things that could go wrong. The things that might go wrong. But all the parts of the plan that might be faulty are perfect. It's the bits that you thought were sure. The bits that you would bet your life on are the ones that are wrong. And it's not just your life, its other people's.

When we started there were problems. But nothing that couldn't be over come. I thought. The men in the prison though don't think like me. They don't think like well reasoned individuals. They think like animals. Driven by instinct and the need to fulfil themselves. I know that something must have happened to them to turn them out this way. They must have had hard childhoods, or been beaten up just once to often, but when they get in the way of the plan and the freedom and the life, I really start to want to kill them. That's a terrible thought. To take another man's life. But in the course of this, I have.

When we got out and ran, I killed even more. I let the criminals go. The murderers. Who have committed first degree murder. I let them out into the world. Without thinking about the consequences. Without worrying what would happen to the people who got in the way. But now I know.

"_It took T-bag less than 24 hours to kill again."_

I've released a monster.

* * *

**Review(s):**

_**Mandala Morgaine**'s review:_

That's little Teddy for you!  
No, this is a really good 'inside the mind' piece; I like it a lot and hope you make some more like this one.

_**Divinely Ethereal**'s review:_

Nice, angsty little piece. You really got into Michael's head and accurately portrayed his guilt. I don't know how I missed your stuff.


	12. Responsibility

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Michael thinks about Veronica and her death.

**Rating: **K+

**

* * *

**

She was always there for me. When Linc couldn't be. She was the one person in all my childhood that I fully grew to trust. The only one that I could go to for help or for guidance. Linc was too busy but Veronica wasn't like that. She was there. She always listened. Even when it was the smallest thing. She always helped. And it made things better. Wherever we were she was always by our sides. Guiding us. Linc loved her. It broke his heart when she left. But by then we were men. It was easier. When she came back it was like the sun had risen for Linc. He stopped doing everything bad. For her. I must admit I was hurt that he could do that for her and not for me. And she didn't help me any more. I cut myself off from her and my brother. I had put myself through school. I had gotten myself a good job and was learning fast. But when she stopped seeing Linc I moved back into both their lives.

Veronica needed guidance and help. She was a lawyer. She had represented Linc half a dozen times and was heart broken. I like to think I helped her. She said I did. I took her out. To parties. To clubs. I helped her find her feet in the real world again.

Linc needed me for a whole different reason. He had turned to drugs, using and dealing. He needed me to pay bail and to help him out. After I found his keys and him sitting on the doorstep forty feet away, I'd had enough. Next time he called I left him. But that was the time he really needed me. And I know it broke Veronica's heart as well as mine to see him through bullet proof glass. To know that he was on death row. I know it hurts us even more because of the reason I didn't answer him. And what I did when I failed to find the willpower to call Veronica a cab. I know how much it hurt Linc when Veronica died. And I know that despite whoever killed her, I am responsible for her death. I killed someone Linc loved. And that's killed me.

* * *

**Review(s):**

_**TheYummyPencil**'s review:_

Loved Michael's perspective on Linc and Veronica; his feelings of envy at times, and needing to look after both of them. 'And that's killed me.' Perfect way to describe the way Michael must feel. It always seems like he's under unbearable pressure. And that's where I have to suspend my disbelief. There's no way any human can take all that! But that's part of why we love him I suppose...


	13. Suffer

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** T-bag thinks on the subject of Michael.

**Rating: **K+

**

* * *

**

You took my hand. And you ruined my life. I wouldn't have been caught if you hadn't done it. I would have been thinking clearly. I wouldn't have been waylaid by The Company into helping them if you hadn't done it. I would have been too clever for them. I wouldn't have bothered to go after the money if you hadn't done it. I only did it for revenge. I would have just gone straight for Susan and then out of the country.

When I was a kid everyone used to say that if you got yourself thrown into prison your life was over, ruined. But I didn't find that. My life went on. I gained power and respect. I ruled the white side of the prison. But permentely maiming a person ends their life. They will never get that body part back. I will never be able to fight as I did. Never have that same amount of power as I did. And it's all because of you.

If you had never come to Fox River. If you had never caused that riot. If you had never taken me with you. If you had never given me the reason to put the cuffs on. If you had never shown your disgust with me, openly. I wouldn't be where I am. You wouldn't be where you are.

I know you're trying to get out. And I know your taking me with you. But even I don't believe you can get out of Sona. And I'm the one that had the most belief in you. I'm the one who told everyone to stick by you in Fox River. Because you were the brains. Because you were clever. Ironically, I was the one that was behind you all the way. And you turned me away. That was the sad part. Because I could have helped you. I could have saved you. You should never turn away another's help. Because one day you'll need it. And it won't be there. That's what I learnt and I learnt it the hard way. So I keep coming back to you. Even though you shun me.

Because I don't want to see you suffer.

* * *

**Review(s):**

_**Black-Rose23**'s review:_

A deep, thoughtful look into T-bag's mind. Nicely done.

_**Divinely Ethereal**'s review:_

Great job, once again. This complements "Good In You" quite well. Once again your last line was catching. Too bad Michael and Theo will never be friends.

_**MJ**'s review:_

Once again great... although you took some artistic liberties


	14. Without His Child

**REPOSTED**: I'm tidying up my story layout. At the moment I have a load of one-shots from various fandoms posted separately, when they could do just as well together. So I'm creating a one-shot series for each of the fandoms I write for, and anything I've written for that fandom that's under 1000 words gets put into it. This, obviously, is the Prison Break section.

I probably won't write any more fiction for Prison Break as I, along with 99% of Prison Break viewers, was let down my the finale. No thank you!

All reviews for the one-shots will be posted at the bottom of the one-shot the review(s) pertain to. So... enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** What is Sucre missing, out there, in the world? Michael's POV.

**Rating: **K+

**

* * *

**

He's a good guy. As a cellie he was brave and honest and would have done anything to get to his girlfriend. He was the one that made the whole escape possible. He trusted me. And I didn't let him down. He's out there right now. Because I put my heart and mind into the parts of the plan that involved me and my brother and that meant Sucre too. He was the most trusted out of all the Fox River Eight. He was the one that I asked to help dig. He was the one that I asked to 'pretend' to steal the money. He was the one that I risked my life and freedom for. He was the only one of three people I would do that for. My brother, his son, and Sucre. Because I bonded with him. None of the other cons had that chance and I didn't really want them to. I trusted him with my life and he trusted me with his. That's not something that's done lightly, especially when you're a con. So it meant a lot. It means even more to me that he's come back to help.

Linc told me about their conversation about Mari Cruz. How Sucre had seen that it was better not to be around her and their baby. He sent money back to them but that was all. I hope he sees his child some day.


End file.
